


【凯千】白雪天（《小丈夫》番外

by Xisi_xilanhua



Series: 434 [1]
Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xisi_xilanhua/pseuds/Xisi_xilanhua
Summary: 小老公好像不知不觉就长大了呢。
Relationships: 434 - Relationship, 凯千 - Relationship, 千凯千 - Relationship
Series: 434 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202870
Kudos: 1





	【凯千】白雪天（《小丈夫》番外

正文

大学寒假放得早，大三学生王俊凯在考试周只有一门考试，上完本学期最后一堂课，他就开始琢磨回家以后的事，他可真是天天都盼着回家。

学校里大一到大三的学生都在郊区的新校区，只有大四毕业班才能回到城里，这几年他跟易烊千玺都只有周末才能见面，有时候易烊千玺周末外出开会，他还只能乖乖待在郊区，同城情侣生生谈成异地恋，眼看着假期到了，虽然易烊千玺还没放假，但总算能天天见着了。

上完课之后王俊凯回宿舍收拾东西，看同宿舍的舍友猴急地装箱子，他顺嘴问了一句：“这么着急回家啊？”

“啥？我跟女朋友去附近玩两天。”

“哦。玩得开心。”王俊凯回了句，然后开始收拾东西。其实他也没什么要收的，左不过就是把床上用品拆下来拿回家洗，然后把电脑跟最后那门考试的复习资料带上。

这时候，正收着东西的舍友神神秘秘地过来，还刻意把宿舍门关上，凑近，挤眉弄眼地问他：“凯爷，问你个事儿？”

“你说。”

“就……我不是跟我女朋友出去玩吗，就我俩，肯定，那什么，你知道的。所以，我需要做什么准备吗？我觉得咱们宿舍就你看起来有经验，给兄弟讲讲呗，我怕我到时候表现不好，丢人啊。”

叽里呱啦说了一通，王俊凯听完稍为琢磨了一下才明白，“啧”了一声，摇摇头：“帮不了你。我们俩情况不一样。”

“别啊，凯爷。我知道你长得帅，但是……”

“不是这意思，”王俊凯打断他，“我结婚对象，男的，我就谈过他一个。所以，你要的经验，我真没有。”

回家路上，王俊凯给易烊千玺发信息问他回不回家吃晚饭，那边估计上课还是怎样，一直没有回复，于是他全程都在发呆，思考着一件事：他舍友，刚谈女朋友两个月就想着生命大和谐，他，跟易烊千玺在一起三年，却好像从没仔细考虑过这件事。

首先声明，不是他不想，更不是他不行。

而是，跟易烊千玺在一起这件事本身就让他足够幸福，幸福到心里永远都被塞得满满的。两个人能见到面，说说身边发生的事，谈论他们共同认识的某位朋友，吃饭，看场电影，去家居店买两只茶杯或者一块桌布，给家里添一盆绿植，学一道他爱吃的菜摆上餐桌，偷亲他一下，伴着月光睡去然后在清晨一同醒来，这些稀松平常的小事，都让他觉得无比幸福。

他们彼此熟悉，且心意相通，所以，暂时没有一个契机让他觉得必须与易烊千玺完成那件事，或许对他来说，那也是迟早的事，如此看来，倒也不必着急。

回到家里才下午四点，做晚饭正合适，正好那会儿易烊千玺回信息，说他刚下了课要去趟健身房，晚上不想吃太油。王俊凯打开冰箱看了看，打算做个虾仁蒸蛋，冬瓜鸡肉丸子汤跟手撕包菜。

前段时间，易烊千玺老抱怨自己腰疼。本来嘛，学术工作者长期伏案工作，腰都不会太好，什么红花油云南白药试了个遍，也总觉得尾椎那里不对劲。王俊凯周末在家还能帮他揉揉，监督他工作半小时就去躺十分钟，估计王俊凯一回学校，他又把休息忘到天边外。

回到家刚打开门就闻到饭菜的香味，要是换在前两年，易烊千玺还会觉得不好意思，毕竟他比王俊凯大那么多还老是饭来张口。

“小凯我回来了。”王俊凯二十岁的生日愿望是易烊千玺不要再叫他小名儿，改口到如今也习惯了。

王俊凯从厨房探出个脑袋，“饭还有一会儿，你先去洗澡。”

“我在健身房冲了一下，晚点再洗。有什么要我帮忙的吗？”

“那你来帮我尝尝味道吧。”王俊凯舀了一勺汤，吹凉之后喂给走过去的易烊千玺。

“好喝！”易烊千玺抿抿嘴，“你这学期几门考试啊？”

“就一门，十天之后，下午一点半考，我早上过去就行。”

吃过饭之后易烊千玺主动揽下洗碗的活儿，王俊凯进厨房收拾厨余垃圾的时候，看见他在那儿用手背捶腰。

“还疼呢？”

“没事儿。”易烊千玺继续清理手上的盘子。

“放那儿我来，你去洗个澡，等会儿我给你揉揉。”

“小凯我没事……”他哪里就这么娇气了？

“易易！”王俊凯突然郑重其事，“听话。”

王俊凯见易烊千玺拿着睡衣进了浴室他才出门扔垃圾，扔完垃圾忽然想吃个冰淇淋，所以顺路拐去附近便利店。结账的时候，前面一对小情侣拉着小手，男生拿手机付款的那只手都在打颤，而女生更是用围巾帽子把脸裹了个严实，王俊凯长得高，无意间瞥见结算处柜台上的一盒套套，然后又想起室友今天向自己取经。

他转身回去，在货架边停留了一下，最后挑了三盒厚度不同的套跟一支水性润滑液，结账的时候，收银员抬头看他一眼， 看完估计觉得这张脸确实配得上三盒，冲他意味深长地一笑，就差一句“have a nice day”。

回家之后，易烊千玺已经洗完澡，靠在卧室床上抱着电脑改学生作业，王俊凯进屋拿了睡衣，顺手把便利店袋子放在床头柜上，然后去浴室洗澡。等他洗完出来，易烊千玺的注意力还在屏幕上，床头柜上的东西也原封不动地摆着，看样子完全没引起他的注意。

“哎呀……你歇会儿。”吹完头发，王俊凯甩甩有点挡眼睛的刘海，凑过去把头枕在易烊千玺腿上，抬手去摘他的防蓝光平光眼镜，像一只不让人好好工作的猫。

易烊千玺把电脑放到一边，低头碰了碰王俊凯的额头，“好，明天再看。”

王俊凯笑得露出虎牙，翻身起来，“易易你趴着呗，我给你揉揉腰。”

“没有那么严重……哎？诶！”易烊千玺刚要拒绝，就被王俊凯拖着躺下还翻了个身，然后王俊凯一条腿跨过他的身体，倾身在另一边的床头柜找到一直用的那瓶椰子油，然后坐回去撩开易烊千玺的睡衣，顺带扒下他的睡裤，露出从后腰到臀部的一截，整套动作一气呵成。

然后，一小股油滴到后背凹槽，紧接着暖暖的掌心贴上来把油抹开，一股椰子的香甜也散发出来，让易烊千玺闻起来像颗椰子糖。王俊凯用大拇指找到两节腰椎的中缝，借着椰子油的润滑按压着来回揉，只听易烊千玺“嘶——”一声。

“这里疼啊？”

“嗯，有点儿。”

就这个姿势，王俊凯的注意力很难不被易烊千玺的身体吸引。他的背中缝有漂亮的背沟，到尾椎处，左右嵌着两枚浅浅的腰窝，臀部特别翘，肉肉的很饱满，显得腰身更窄，是雕塑大师理想的模特，美丽性感得不行。

手渐渐移到了别处，去抚摸侧腰以上的肋骨，易烊千玺怕痒，扭着腰躲他的手：“小凯别闹，哈哈！”

摸着摸着就不对味儿了，手指往前胸跟床面的缝隙挤，指尖碰到了乳尖。

“小凯？”

易烊千玺察觉出了异常，还没等他翻过身，一具身体缓缓压下来，王俊凯的气息热热的在他耳边纠缠，“易易，我想抱你”。那语气，几分撒娇几分霸道，少年的纯情和成熟男人的欲望搅在一起，易烊千玺瞬间懂了。

“诶？”他们在一起也有几年了，易烊千玺本来不是重欲的人，加上王俊凯年纪也还小，他以为王俊凯不太懂，可能也不太想。

“易易，我爱你，想要拥有你，你呢？你不想吗？”问他的时候，语气还是惯常的撒娇讨好，但一会儿舔舔他的耳廓，一会儿又用小虎牙磨磨他的耳垂，让易烊千玺的后脑勺麻了一半，脑子嗡嗡的。

易烊千玺轻笑出声，翻过身来把王俊凯的头抱进怀里，“我一直以为是你不想。”

也对。对于像王俊凯那么大的男生来说，除了过剩的精力和高涨的雄性荷尔蒙之外，别的似乎什么都没有，每天二十四个小时，恨不得有二十三个小时想着做爱，但是王俊凯竟然跟他在一张床上盖着棉被纯睡觉睡了三年。

易老师曾经一度怀疑，难道自己已经这么没有魅力了吗？结果却是小老公开窍开得太晚。

“才不呢！”王俊凯反驳，又俯下身去粘粘糊糊地亲他，“想得要命。”说完，挺了挺腰，让自己的下身贴紧易烊千玺的大腿，让他感受到自己有多想——就这么亲他，都让自己硬得不行。

此刻，易烊千玺的睡衣半撩着，肚子跟大半的胸膛露在外头，睡裤也拉到髋骨以下，隐隐可见腹股沟。王俊凯的手从裤腰滑进去，轻轻握住了此刻还软软的肉，就着手上残留椰子油润滑，像给自己撸那样，缓缓地揉。

“易易，我们做吧？”满意地感受到手里的东西变硬，王俊凯拱进易烊千玺宽松的睡衣里，舌头打着圈去舔一边的乳头。

易烊千玺是很舒服，但还没舒服到昏了头，他一只手伸进王俊凯的睡衣下摆，上下抚摸着他的后背，“家里没东西呢。”

“我买了。”王俊凯放开易烊千玺，从床头柜上拿过便利店的袋子，递给他。

好家伙，三盒套套，这是打算把这三年的份都给做回来？小处男对做爱还真是一无所知，希望他进去后能撑过三十秒吧。易老师内心默默咋舌。

“刚才去扔垃圾耽误这么久就是为了买这个？”

“没呢，想买冰淇淋，看到之后顺带买的，”王俊凯实话实说，“我也不知道用哪个厚度比较好，所以买了三种不同的。”

易老师挑了一盒冈本003，“这个吧，第一次嘛，厚点的比较安全。”

王俊凯眼神忽闪忽闪的，“易易你也第一次哦？”

易烊千玺本科时候是有过女朋友的，但是家里家教严，两个人只进行到亲亲抱抱举高高，后来去美国读研交了第二个女朋友，比他大两岁，也比他经验丰富，在性体验方面，算是他的人生导师。

但是，跟男人做，的的确确第一次，“某种程度上来说，是的。”

王俊凯倒也不是那种在乎恋人第一次的性格，而是，双方都是第一次的话，即使体验不够好，他也不会觉得觉得太愧疚。说到底，还是怕弄疼他，或者弄得他不舒服。

“那我们慢慢来。”说着，又俯下身吻他，含着上嘴唇的肉粒吮吸，嘬成水润润的艳粉色，然后把舌头伸进易烊千玺微微张开的嘴里，缠绵地跟他交换气息，搅弄出一些轻微的水声，听起来浪漫又色情。

“知道怎么做吗？”两人分开一点，易烊千玺问他，问完又碰了一下他薄薄的嘴唇，上挑的眼尾染上情欲，又清冷又诱人。

“知道，”王俊凯湿湿地吻下去，一只手腾出来解易烊千玺的睡衣扣子，吻随着手渐渐下移，下巴，脖颈，到锁骨的时候流连了一会儿，留下一枚秀气的吻痕，然后再往下，含住一边的乳尖，舌头打着圈慢慢舔，听到易烊千玺抽了口气，于是问他，“易易，还好吗？”

“……嗯。”酥酥麻麻的，舔得他腰腿发软，后背发麻，是他以前没体会过的感觉，易老师不得不在心里承认，小凯同学不论对什么事都有异乎寻常的天赋。他伸出手臂抱住胸前那颗毛茸茸的头，“小凯，你可以快一点的，没关系。”

绝大部分年轻男孩子做爱总是恨不得跳过全部前戏，插进去一通猛干，分分钟贤者时间，然后睡死过去，真是糟糕透了。但王俊凯完全相反，他忽略自己硬到发疼的下身，耐心地观察易烊千玺给的反应，哪里舒服了，他就多弄一会儿，比如现在，他把易烊千玺两边的乳头都舔得发胀，像两粒熟透的甜美浆果。

“嘶——”小虎牙也不知道是故意的还是无意的，磕到肿起来的乳尖，痛中带痒的感觉袭上大脑，易烊千玺瑟缩一下，抱紧王俊凯的头，不让他乱动，“小凯，别……”

“疼吗？”王俊凯抬头，微微皱眉，得到否定的回答后，终于放过易烊千玺的胸。双手褪下易烊千玺的睡裤，满意地看到平角裤被勃起的性器顶起来，洇湿了一团，然后非常欠揍地凑到易烊千玺耳边说暧昧不明的话，“易易，你湿了诶。”

“滚！”易烊千玺抬腿踢他，被人逮住机会提起腿扒掉平角裤，勃起的性器弹了出来，顶端湿漉漉的，还没等他来的及不好意思，眼睁睁看着王俊凯低头含了上去，“唔……！！”

啊……好舒服。温热的口腔裹着他，嘴唇吸得紧紧的，牙齿也温柔地藏了起来，舌头还会时不时缠上来撩拨他，深喉的时候王俊凯下意识的吞咽反应更是让他爽到头皮发麻，“呃啊，小凯……”易烊千玺去推埋在自己腿间的头，让他放开，他可舍不得他的少年受委屈。

王俊凯放开他，抬头的时候，嘴唇也磨得红红润润，桃花眼湿湿的染满欲望，他舔了舔嘴唇，凑过去又压着易烊千玺深吻，口腔里有淡淡的腥气，这时候特别催情。

接吻的时候抱着易烊千玺翻了个身，让他趴在自己身上，手不规矩地往下探，滑过腰臀曲线，手掌托着肉感十足的臀部抓一把揉几下，手指嵌进臀缝，指尖点着后方小小的入口，说话的声音低沉撩人，“易易，我想进去。”

易烊千玺以别扭的姿势把手探进王俊凯的睡裤，才发现混小子连内裤都没穿，腿间勃起的一根又粗又长，他试了试，一只手勉强能圈住，来回撸了撸，快跟自己的手一边儿长了，起码十好几厘米，“太大了，你。”

王俊凯抬胯一顶，在易烊千玺的掌心里蹭了蹭，可爱兮兮地“嗯”了一声，“我保证慢慢的嘛，而且，大一点易易会更舒服的……”

这混话，易老师听了都脸红，但还是起身骑在王俊凯胯上，垂着眼眸看着他，调侃，“能撑到那会儿不射出来吗？”

“那你试试！”王俊凯笑着一个翻身，又把易烊千玺压回床上。

扩张的时候，两个枕头连同被子团起来让易烊千玺跪着趴在上头，自然露出私处，本来易老师是拒绝这个姿势的，却在王俊凯的耍赖撒娇跟威逼利诱下，勉强答应——王俊凯是实在怕弄疼他，跪趴的姿势比较方便扩张。

手指沾了润滑液在后穴周围打圈，按到肌肉放松，挤上更多润滑压着入口边缘滑进去。

被进入的时候，易烊千玺倒没什么不适，手指在身体里按压内壁帮他放松，他也只觉得有点违和。按了一会儿，后穴明显没有那么紧张了，王俊凯把第二根手指抵到穴口，“易易，放松点。”

易烊千玺闻言，放松自己，感受着第二根手指的侵入。明显比一根手指感觉刺激大一些，但也不痛，忍过一开始的不适，渐渐有了点别的感觉，虽然谈不上舒服，也绝对不是难受。

王俊凯逡巡了好一阵，才试着放进第三根手指，可能是他之前按得比较久，第三根手指的进入竟然异常顺利，然后他顺着三根手指并起来的凹槽，挤了一大坨润滑进去，冰得易烊千玺后穴一缩。

“哎呀，凉……”

王俊凯俯下身吻他的后背，“没事，一会儿就热了，”另一只手也没闲着，开始替易烊千玺揉着前面，“易易，我再加一根手指哦。”其实一般来说，扩张放到三根手指也够了，但三根手指跟他的size差距确实大，他是真的怕易烊千玺受伤。

在大量的润滑液的帮助下，手指的进出十分顺利，前后一起被摸着，还真给易烊千玺磨出了感觉，身体热热的，竟也开始隐隐期待着王俊凯进去。

手指撤出去之后，王俊凯把易烊千玺拉起来跟他接吻，然后让他靠在团起的被子上，“易易，让我看着你……”一双桃花眼含着朦胧的欲望与深情就这么看着他，易烊千玺心尖儿一软，主动抱上去。

王俊凯一直硬着，性器上的筋脉即便戴上套也隐约可见，涨起来的蘑菇头抵着后穴入口，他一手扶着茎身，挺腰缓缓往里送。

被王俊凯进入的感觉太不容忽视，细小的穴口仿佛瞬间被撑到极致，易烊千玺下意识地收缩着括约肌把他往外推，却被王俊凯一把扣住，沉腰挤进来。

“啊……小凯，好，好涨……”他倒没觉得痛，就是觉得很涨，仿佛被填满了，后穴也不自觉地瑟缩。

“嘶——”王俊凯还没完全进去，他一直忍得辛苦，鬓边隐隐有汗滑落，“易易，乖，你忍一忍。”说完，一个挺身，在易烊千玺闷在喉咙里的尖叫声中，把自己送到了底。

太爽了，被易烊千玺包裹的感觉，除了生理上的，还有心理上前所未有的满足。甬道紧紧地吸着他，里头又热又湿，充足的润滑液让他有春水淋漓的错觉，不断收缩的括约肌绞着他的东西，仿佛在榨精，让他恨不得立马射里头。

过了一阵，易烊千玺应该是适应了，他抬起腿用脚后跟敲了敲王俊凯的大腿后侧，胳膊攀上他的肩膀，亲掉他鬓边的汗珠，“小凯，你动吧。”

王俊凯缓缓抽出去，再往里一顶，两个人都呻吟出声。易烊千玺是觉得太奇怪了，而王俊凯纯粹是觉得太爽了。

这才叫销魂蚀骨，仿若登天。王俊凯渐渐有点失控，撞击的频率越来越快，力道越来越大，扣住易烊千玺侧腰的双手也越抓越紧，在皮肤上留下微红的指痕。

易烊千玺被撞得稳不住身子，只能双手紧紧抱住王俊凯，也不知道王俊凯胡乱中瞎碾到哪里，让他一个激灵，刚刚体会出点不一样的滋味，突然，王俊凯伏在他身上，腰身狠狠抽送几下，射了。

哎呀，小处男忍了这么久，进去还能撑到这时候，很棒了。

只听王俊凯大口大口地在耳边喘气，易烊千玺抬手去摸他汗湿的头发，安慰小老公，“第一次已经很棒了哦。”

王俊凯没回话，缓了一会儿，把半软下去的阴茎拔出来，摘掉套套打个结扔到床下。易烊千玺以为结束了，也自顾自地坐起来，却被王俊凯按回床上，“我知道第一次不会太久，等会儿就好了。”

？？？

还没等易烊千玺回过味来，王俊凯便分开他的腿，一手托着他半软的性器，从根部舔到顶端再从顶端舔回去，故意发出汁水淋漓的吮吸声，连下面的囊袋中间的缝隙都不放过，几下就把他给舔硬了。

潮湿的，缠绵的，色情的口活，连舔带吸，舌尖也探进顶端的小缝里撩他，还总趁他毫无防备的时候来次深喉，几番下来，易烊千玺再忍不住，抖着腿根儿射进王俊凯嘴里，像被操了一遍。Fu*k，易老师没忍住在心底爆了句粗口。

射过之后，等着不应期过去，易烊千玺浑身软软的提不起劲，困意也随即上来，正当他迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候，身下的触感吓得他立马清醒。

“你怎么又……？！”王俊凯插了进去，刚刚高潮过的易烊千玺浑身都软绵绵的，后穴也是，根本拦不住他。

原来“等会儿就好了”是这个意思！！！

“嗯……”王俊凯在易烊千玺耳边闷哼一声，“易易，你里面好紧好湿……”他已经射过一次了，即便换了更薄的套，此刻也不会太敏感，缓过了所谓的贤者时间，现在倒是非常游刃有余，所以完全能分神照顾到易烊千玺的感觉。

“小，小凯……嗯～”一声甜甜的轻哼，易烊千玺腰腹一紧，刚刚好像被蹭到了什么地方，让他下身酥酥麻麻地痒。

“这里吗？”王俊凯一顶。

“啊！！”易烊千玺骤然夹紧，爽得王俊凯呼吸一滞。

轻轻一巴掌拍在易烊千玺的侧臀，“乖，放松点。”然后指着记忆中的位置进进出出地碾上去。

“嗯嗯嗯……！别……小凯，唔……”被人不停地撞上敏感点，这种快感对他来说前所未有的陌生，他还没硬起来，但觉得前面酸酸软软，一直处于濒临射精的边缘，整个人像飘在半空。

“嗯，我在，”王俊凯就这插入的姿势抱着易烊千玺翻了个身，让人跨坐在自己身上，凑到他耳边跟哄小孩儿似的哄他，“易易，乖，宝贝，我在。”

被自己小那么多的人像这样哄，易烊千玺也分不出神羞耻，二十出头的王俊凯精力过剩，腰力逆天，顶得他呼吸都碎成断断续续的喘息。

“乖宝，屁股抬起来一点。”王俊凯的手扶着他的胯往上提，易烊千玺配合着抬起屁股同时塌下腰。

抽插骤然变快，“啊……！不行……”易烊千玺紧紧搂住王俊凯，十个脚趾都蜷缩起来，快感在体内疯狂侵袭，突然，他趴进王俊凯怀里抖了几下，哼哼唧唧地被送上一个小高潮。

等他稍稍缓过来，王俊凯又抱着他换了个姿势，这次换他躺在床上，一条腿抬起来架在王俊凯肩头，被人斜斜地进入。

“嗯……”他软软地哼一声表示抗议，却在被碾到敏感点的时候变成甜甜的呻吟，生理性的泪水从眼眶浸出来，“啊～讨厌。”

王俊凯好笑，俯下身去吻他，“哪里讨厌了？我看你喜欢得很。”说着，挺腰碾了几次，惹得易烊千玺要抬另一条腿踢他，却被人捉住脚踝拉过去，双腿抬起压在胸前，完全暴露出身后的穴口，更方便人进入。

王俊凯每次都完全退出，再重重地凿进去，大开大合的抽插带出一些体内融化的润滑剂跟体液，湿答答地淋在两人交合的地方，随着撞击发出淫靡黏腻的水声。

易烊千玺前端的性器此刻已经完全勃起了，翘起来蹭到两人的小腹，留下湿漉漉的痕迹，他又想射了，便顾不上羞，收紧穴口跟小腹，催促他的小老公，“小凯，你快点……嗯啊……”

闻言，王俊凯压上去，把易烊千玺抱紧，让他的双腿夹着自己的腰。极快地挺腰抽送，瞬间让易烊千玺破了音，“……啊！太，太快了……嗯！啊……唔。”他一口咬在王俊凯肩上，整个人抖着射了出来。

硬生生被压着操射，易烊千玺软成一滩，却清晰地感觉到身体里热热的一根还硬得不行。

不是吧！！说好的处男呢？？

“你怎么还硬着啊……”易老师带着鼻音抱怨，看到自己留在人肩上两排浅浅的牙印，又觉得愧疚心疼，他伸出舌尖舔了舔，用湿漉漉的眼神看王俊凯，“疼不疼啊？”

“别撩了。”王俊凯抱着人侧身躺下，挺腰一撞。

“哎，别！”还在不应期的尾巴，易烊千玺反应特别大，嘴上虽然说不要，却也不是真的难受，王俊凯没停下，反而从身后缓缓地磨着他，没一会儿就磨出了感觉。

“舒服么？”他去舔易烊千玺的耳后，身下的动作越来越快。

易烊千玺这会儿被人圈在怀里魂儿都快顶没了，抽抽嗒嗒地问人，“你你你……什么时候才，才能射出来啊？”

王俊凯用小尖牙磨着他的脖子，又问他，“舒服么，宝贝？”

“呜……舒服……”竟然被逼出了哭腔。

不知道被半强制着疼爱了多久，食髓知味的小处男终于肯放过他，圈住他的胳臂忽然收紧，下身撞击的速度也渐渐快起来，“易易，我好爱你……”

少年直白的情话烫到易烊千玺心底，他反手去够王俊凯的后脑勺，转头去跟他接吻，“我爱你，嵩嵩……咿啊！”他又忘了不要叫王俊凯小名儿这事，被报复性地狠狠撞了好几下。

两人的喘息交杂在一起，王俊凯的手摸到易烊千玺的下身，半软着，顶端淌着体液。他一边替他揉，一边抵着他体内的敏感点小幅快速地碾，激得人绞紧后穴，一抽一抽地吸他。

“呜……不行，小凯！要……啊！！”后穴肌肉忽然不受控制地痉挛，易烊千玺高潮的时候整个人短暂地失去意识，只能模糊感觉到王俊凯深深地凿进自己体内，然后抱紧自己，让交叠的两个人嵌在一起。

等着高潮余韵过去后，王俊凯把自己拔出来，将易烊千玺翻过身来跟自己面对面。他的易易此时脸颊鼻头都泛着红，眼睛水汪汪的，一看就是在情潮里泡过，似乎做得有点狠了，到现在都还没完全回神。

“射了没啊，你？”说话黏糊糊带着鼻音，委委屈屈的，刚才被操懵了，王俊凯又戴着套，他没感觉出来。

王俊凯笑着去吻他，“宝贝老婆你也太可爱了。”然后拉着他的手往身下移，带着他一起把套套摘下来。

易烊千玺没有力气去跟他争辩称呼，抬腿软软地踢了王俊凯一脚，早知道要应付精力旺盛的小老公，他就不该去健身房，现在他又累又困，甚至还饿。

“我饿了，想吃夜宵。”

王俊凯故作惊讶，手伸下去在软软的后穴浅浅抠挖，“还没饱？是不是老公不够努力呀？”

“你煮不煮！”易烊千玺还突然娇气起来，也不管自己是不是比王俊凯大了十一岁，反正王俊凯把他弄得乱七八糟，就该他负责。

“好好好，”王俊凯去含他的嘴唇，啄了一下，“煮点酒酿丸子行不？”

易烊千玺“嗯”了一声，双手勾着王俊凯的脖子回吻，越吻越湿。

“乖老婆，放开老公呗，不是饿了吗？再亲下去，用什么喂饱你就不是你说了算了哦。”

闻言，易烊千玺气呼呼地用兔牙咬了一口王俊凯的下唇，推他一把，“快去快去。”

“我快不快你不知道吗？”王俊凯成功躲掉砸过去的枕头。

“哎呀，易易，下雪了！”王俊凯颠颠地折回来，捞起易烊千玺就往卧室外走，把他放到沙发上，指着窗外让他看。

柔软的雪花轻灵灵地飘落，在窗口给屋里的人打个招呼，又随风飘向别处。下雪的夜里，外头的世界静悄悄的，易烊千玺懒懒地看着窗外，一转头又看到王俊凯在厨房忙碌的背影。

“小凯，我要加点儿糖。”

“桂花糖行不行？妈中秋的时候给的。”说的是易烊千玺的妈妈。

“好。”

王俊凯端着一大碗酒酿丸子出来，碗里就放了一个勺子。

“诶？你不吃吗？”易烊千玺接过碗。

“吃啊，你先吃，我懒得洗两个勺。”

易烊千玺舀起一勺汤圆吹凉，然后喂到王俊凯嘴边，笑着，“吃呗，小老公。”

王俊凯笑着一口吃掉汤圆，带着甜甜的桂花香去吻他，“老公就老公，小不小你那里没数吗？”

处男开荤之后是立马能变流氓还是怎么着？易烊千玺登时红着脸要打他，却被人捉住手腕放在嘴边亲了亲跳动的脉搏。

“吃吧，乖，吃饱了才有力气打我。”说完，把易烊千玺圈进怀里。

小老公好像不知不觉就长大了呢。

（完）


End file.
